


Black

by kyishighasthesky



Series: A How to Guide: Fucking up Basic Domesticity [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Hair Dyeing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise had done some drastic things for his modeling career, sure, but he quite often regretted them.</p><p> </p><p>Prompt #11 from --> https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/113117/67262048/1/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

Maybe this was a bit of a drastic decision... But than again he didn't look bad, not that he ever could really. Recently his modeling agency had been hounding him about getting a 'new look'. His popularity had decreased every since his basketball career ended not long after High School. They wanted something shocking they could cover with 'THE NEW KISE RYOTA' and hopefully get some decent publicity out of. Everyone suggested a new haircut but Kise immediately decided against it, he liked his current versatile hairstyle. After turning that down the next suggestion was obviously to dye his hair instead. Now.. why in the _hell_ his manager choose black, he really couldn't say. He had in mind either brown or maybe red if he was feeling a bit crazy last minute.

Kise sighed as the hairdresser finished styling his hair, he hadn't told Kasamatsu about this and he was beginning to really regret that decision. For once in the last three years he had no idea how his boyfriend was going to react. It was easy to see him getting angry about it of course, but than again, he could be completely indifferent about the whole thing.

“Alright, you're all set.” His hairdresser announced, looking quite pleased with herself despite the damage she may or may not have inflicted of Kise's love life. He nodded and got up from the chair, almost unable to take his eyes off his reflection to go over to the counter and pay.

Once everything was taken care of, Kise slid on a pair of shades and flipped up his hood, making sure to keep his head down as he left the salon. His manager had made it quite clear that _no one_ could find out about his new look before it was released to the public, that didn't apply to Kasamatsu of course, though Kise almost wished it did just to postpone the confrontation. He had even changed clothes in the salon bathroom so no reporter could put together it was him. Yes, drastic measures were necessary. A taxi awaited him and he quickly hopped in, giving an address close to his home as he planned to walk the rest of the way as usual. His ride was short and his walk even shorter. Once he was in front of his door he fumbled with the keys, struggling with the lock for a moment before he finally succeeded, hesitantly stepping inside.

 _'Not in the living room..'_ He thought, golden eyes flickering about for any sign of his lover. He closed the door and took off his shades, setting them on the table along with they keys.

“Kasamatsu?” He called, trying to ignore the shake in his own voice. Footsteps were heard and Kise flipped hood down, awaiting the inevitable.

“Kise, damnit, you were supposed to be home-” Kasamatsu froze in the doorway, gaze fixed on the now black hair atop Kise's head. “What the fuck is that..?”

“Erm.. surprise?” He gave an awkward shrug, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear in the silence that followed. “Do you like it?” Kasamatsu took a moment to respond, approaching Kise while he thought up the right words. He reached up a hand, slowly sliding it through Kise's hair as if seeing if it was only a wig and the entire thing was a joke. Seemed it wasn't. Another drawn out moment passed and Kise nearly couldn't take it. He was about to speak up again but Kasamatsu beat him to it.

“I guess it's not that bad..” Followed by a short sigh that seemed to blow away the tension in the atmosphere. Kise immediately perked up, seeming to regain his confidence in a millisecond.

“Really?!?” He nearly shouted, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Yeah yeah...” Kasamatsu replied, turning his head to the side in an endearingly useless attempt at hiding the reddening of his pale cheeks. Kise's smile only brightened in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright i think i'm back in the game guys, i wrote a shit fic to get the rest of my writers block out of the way and now HERE IS SOME GOLD...... i think so anyways aha but that's a bit biased because i really love writing these two haha ~


End file.
